


Transformer Vs Marvel/DC

by Soundwave1982



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Transformer Prime, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundwave1982/pseuds/Soundwave1982
Summary: Following moving to a new town after her father moved to the remote town of Jasper, Nevada  by the New Mayor of Gotham City Barbara Gordon while at the same time Gwen Stacy are also being moved to the same time for the same reason they are about to meet something that more than meets the eye and lead her and news friends be brought into a war between the Autobots and Decepticon
Kudos: 1





	1. Darkness Rising Part 1

Transformer Prime vs Marvel/DC  
The Age of The Decepticons  
Chapter 1:  
Episode 1: Darkness Rising Part 1.

On this earth, the world of Marvel and DC all share the earth and now they will come face to face with an eon old war between two factions of alien robots, the peace-loving Autobots and their Optimus Prime and the evil forces of the Decepticons led by the ruthless and tyrannical Megatron.

Plot: Barbara Gordon and her father, former Gotham City police commissioner, are forced by New Mayor of Gotham City Jack Napier after he transfers him to a new police station in Jasper Nevada, at the same time Gwen Stacy and her father have also moved to Jasper after to start a new life now they are both going to encounter something out of this world. 

Earth 207

07:30 Hours, 14th September 2017  
Gordon Residence, Jasper, Nevada 

Barbara Gordon puts her Batgirl costume into her school bag and places a briefcase with the Wayne Enterprise logo on it as well a palm print scanner under her bed before getting dressed as a news report is playing on her television. 

“Our top story The Criminal known as The Joker was brutally murdered and beheaded in his cell at Arkham Asylum by unknown assassin eye but some eye witness have described him as an Asian male in an all-white ninja gear and while escaping from Asylum murder sixteen Arkham Guards newly appointed GCPD police new Commission Yuri DeSantos has confirmed they are still looking for the man responsible murdering at Arkham Asylum guard and will continue to monitor the situation as it develops this is Iris West Allan for Central City Newsnetwork.” 

‘Remind me to thank Alfred for sending me my costume with new upgrades I asked for ahead of time but to be honest I don't think I’ll need it. Seeing as I don't think there is much call for Batgirl in Jasper, Nevada with the lowest crime rate in the world.’ thought Barbara 

“Breakfast” called Jim Gordon.

“I’ll be down in a minutes dad,” said Barbara as she walked over to her bedside table and pick up her Apple iPhone and see looks at the screen to see she had an email from Bruce Wayne and she opened to reveal a set of coordinates I have taken the liberty of setting up equipment storage in the warehouse district and boom tube to the Cave if you need anything Batgirl. 

‘Thanks, Bruce.’ thought Barbara as she checked the map and proceeded to delete the email and then placed the phone into her pocket and then picked up a pair of tinted lens glasses and put them before leaving her bedroom and headed downstairs and headed to the kitchen to find her dad making breakfast.

Jim places a breakfast plate in front of Barbara before setting on down opposite her and sat down to eat breakfast with his daughter 

“Are you looking forward to your first day at your new school and do you want me to drive to school,” asked Jim

“No thanks dad I’ll think that I’m going to walk to Gwen and then we’ll head towards school after that and after I’ll head to KO-Burger to get something for an evening meal as I am guessing you’re going to be working late so if it’s okay I may do some extra after school activities,” said Barbara.

“How your eyes sight today.” asked Jim

“Not too bad considering what Professor Milo did to me last year turning me into a She-Bat creature and had me and Gwen steal millions of dollars for him and me developing some nifty mutated human abilities for being cured of my She-Bat transformation like my echolocation enhanced eyesight and enhanced strength the draw back my eye have become photosensitive and have to resort special tinted lenses in normal life and in my cowl.” said Barbara 

“Even more reason for you to stay out of trouble if I need your help with something I’ll text you the details.” Jim said 

“To be honest do you think JPD is going to need the assistance of Batgirl?.” asked Barbara. 

“You never know it’s gonna be a big change for you but we are here until Batman takes down Napier,” said Jim. 

“Yeah, how fun a town with a low crime rate,” said Barbara as she finished her breakfast and finished drinking her glass of orange juice. 

“I see you tonight Barbara,” said Jim

“Love you, Dad,” said Barbara.

Barbara Gordon starts to walk towards school after a couple of blocks she walks down the path towards  
Elsewhere at the same time  
Stacy Residence  
Jasper, Nevada

Gwen Stacy is walking around on the ceiling tinkering with her web-shooters while a news report coming in playing on the radio 

“The Criminal known as The Joker was brutally murdered and beheaded in his cell at Arkham Asylum by unknown assassin eye but some eye witness have described him as an Asian male in white ninja gear and during his escape from Asylum murder sixteen Arkham Guards newly appointed GCPD police new Commission Dory DeSantos has confirmed they are still looking for the man responsible murdering at Arkham Asylum guard and will continue to monitor the situation as it develops this is Vesper Fairchild for Gotham Central Newsnetwork.” 

“I say good riddance to the Joker. I see they were already quick to replace GCPD Commissioner Gordon with this Desanto chick no doubt someone of that is on Napier brothers payroll.” she thought as she continues to work on upgrading her web-shooters. 

“Breakfast ready.” called her father.

“I’ll be down in a minute dad just finishing my homework,” said Gwen as she jumped down from the ceiling landing on the floor with ease she looks over to a dartboard which had a picture of a white male in his late thirties he had short black hair and wearing a pair of glasses which were hiding his blue eyes she collects her school which has her Ghost-Spider costume inside it and places her web-shooters inside her school bag and heads downstairs 

When she arrives downstairs she finds breakfast on the table waiting for her as her father is already eating his breakfast and drinking a cup of coffee she sits down and starts eating her breakfast 

“So are you ready for your first day at your new school?” asked George.

“I suppose so dad. It'll be a big change from Midtown and New York City still think you should have turned down your transfer to this place you’ve been demoted to a deputy sheriff by that bastard Mayor John Napier abuse of power,” said Gwen 

“I know but Napier would see to it that we would be financially ruined and this way you use your extra after school activities somewhere you won’t draw unnecessary attention to you.” Her father said.

“I still think I should have stayed in New York and helped Spider-Man to try and take down Napier he’s a dirty piece of shit the most I am going to encounter is the odd jaywalker yeah some use for my spider power 

“You have known what Peter says,” asked George

“With Great power comes great Responsibilities I know dad. I just hope he has what it takes down Napier,” said Gwen 

“I’m sure he can, Gwen you just have to have faith in him,” George said.

“I do,” said Gwen

Just then the doorbell rang and Gwen finishes her breakfast and picks up her school bag gets up and heads for the front door and opens the front to find Barbara stands on her doorstep

“Hey Barbara,” said Gwen

“Hey Gwen ready to walk to our new school?.” asked Barbara.

“Sure I see you tonight dad,” said Gwen 

“See you, Mister Stacy,” said Barbara.

“Both of you have a good day at school and stay out of trouble,” said George.

“Oh We will,” said Barbara and Gwen in unison. 

Gwen Stacy leaves the house and closes the door behind her and start walking towards the school 

“I guess the other half of the Napier siblings are also blackmailing you and your father as well to accepting the transfer to Duelsville or expose your crimes as Man-Spider while under the control of Professor Milo I take it.” asked Barbara 

“Yeah James Napier said it can’t look like favoritism if a respect NYPD captain doesn’t arrest his criminal daughter for her crimes while a pawn of Professor Millo and his illegal genetic experiments Matt and Foggy are working to clear our names with a large donation from Bruce and Tony until then if I set foot in New York I will be arrested on sight and spend the rest of my time 4x4 cell at the Raft.” said Gwen. 

“Yeah Mayor Napier gave that same offer to my dad to leave Gotham so he can appoint a new commissioner Desantos or he would leak that his daughter was the She-bat creature that terrorised Gotham and New York for six months and stole millions so he agreed and he organised the transfer here.” Barbara said 

“How’s the adjustment going with your eyesight.” asked Gwen 

“I am still get used to my echolocation and being forced to ruby tinted to allow me to see normal during the day otherwise you could say I am blind as a bat I have to give special credit to Daredevil for help me train with on how to use my echolocation abilities.” said Barbara 

“Think the school will expect your medical note to allow you to use them in class.” asked Gwen 

“Hopefully they believe my father and medical doctor for my mutated abilities is enough proof when it’s signed by Dr Reed Richards. If not I’m sure my sidekick Ghost Spider will help me with her notes taking.” Barbara said 

“[laugh] Of course I will and the Last time I checked I’m the one with the most experience with her powers before you even got your Bat power as the hero you’re my sidekick,” said Barbara.

“Yeah well shall we call it partners then.” said Gwen

“Partners it is,” said Barbara.

“Partners it is,” said Gwen. 

19:00 Hours  
12th September 2017  
Outskirts of Springfield, Rhode Island 

A Red muscle Car is driving along a rural road on the outskirts of Central City with vehicle having a conversation with someone as it continue to drive the deserted road with its licence plant reading Cliffjumper 

“So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere, a set of high beams light up my rear view mirrors and then it hits me I am illegally parked.” said Cliffjumper 

“Another parking Cliff and in Gotham to boot where you're trying to see the Batman aren’t .” asked a female voice over his coms.

“Yes and No on the parking ticket got something so much better and I’m telling you the Batman real a human like that could be a powerful ally if we can get him to help us Cee.” said Cliffjumper 

“A Big Metal Tire clamp should be impossible to remove.” said Arcee

“Bingo, So the local GCPD do their thing but the clamp on and I let them get down the block and then proceed to kick that shine boot off.” said Cliffjumper 

“And GCPD soil themselves” said Arcce

“Correct you know me Arcee mess with Cliffjumper.” said Cliffjumper 

“And you get the horns and I am not sure how that complies with Autobot rule one keep a low profile .” said Arcee 

“What can I say with patrolling for energon out here in the middle of Dullsville gets lonesome? What can I say that almost makes me miss the Decepticons?” said Cliffjumper.

“Like Jasper Nevada’s a party we’re alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff. “ said Arcee

“I am getting an Energon signal.” said Cliffjumper 

“Do you need back up?” asked Arcee 

“Do I ever need backup Arcee?” asked Cliffjumper as he speeds to the location of the energon Signature after he arrived at the location and a large amount of energon crystals

“I just found a whole lot of untapped energon.” said CLiffjumper as a large ship hovers overhead causing Cliffjumper to transform into a giant robot 

“Decepticons.” said Cliffjumper as the large ship started firing its canons which blasted him into the canyon below them and looked up as a large number of decepticon jumped down from the larger Decepticon warship the Nemesis.

“Arcee about that back up you offered I could sure use it.” said Cliffjumper 

Bridge of the Nemesis  
Over destroyed Energon Mine

A male robot stood with aircraft part is looking at the burning remains of the destroyed energon as vehiccons bring Cliffjumper onto the bridge and they proceed 

“You foolish Autobot scum do you know how much energon you destroyed with that stunt.” demanded the robots as he turned to face the wounded Autobot soldier 

“Screamer been a while [cough] were you master.” asked Cliffjumper 

“Never mind him I am my own master and it’s Starscream remember it Autobot scum.” said Starscream as punch ahole into Cliffjumper chest killing him instantly “clean this mess up at once and find me another untapped mine.” he said 

Nemesis then proceeds to fly off as a green portal opens and two motorcycle, Police Car, Army jeep, Argus landrover, An ambulance, S.H.I.E.L.D SUV, Semi truck energy and each transforming into robots and look over the destruction caused 

“An untapped energon mine.” said Optimus Prime

“Or what’s left off it you mine.” said Bulkhead

“If this is the first Decepticon activities in three years.” said Ratchet 

“That we know off Ratchet if scouting and mining for energon then they could be preparing for his return.” said Optimus

“I know standing Optimus of not involving the human in our war but it might be time we broke that rule and we either approach the Avengers or League if not both of them for their help they have a right to know their world is in danger. The Decepticon are nothing like the Reach.” said Ironhide SHIELD suv.

“Duel Not old friend but this is not their war I can’t in good faith ask them for their help we already have alliance with Unit e and Delta six.” said Optimus Prime 

“Prime I have to agree with Ironhide on this superhero community could be a viable asset in dealing with Megatron and his Decepticon army.” said Prowl the Argus SUV. As Arcee and the other female robot motorcycle and police car. 

“No” called Arcee as she found one of cliffjumper horns as she joined by Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus and Prowl

“Ratchet can you locate Cliffjumper location.” asked Optimus as Ratchet looks at a mini map inside his wrist gauntlet which gave a flat lining signal. 

“No Cliffjumper’s life signal just went offline.” Ratchet said.

Bridge of the Nemesis

Starsream continues to monitor the controls of the Nemesis when he is joined by another Decepticon lieutenant 

“What is it now Soundwave?.” asked Starscream

““Like Jasper Nevada’s a party we’re alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff. “ said Arcee voice 

“Ahh the one optimus calls Arcee his second in command so why slay just one Autobot scout when we still have the element of surprise set a course for this Jasper Nevada ?.” said Starscream. 

Omega One  
Outskirts of Jasper Nevada 

Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Prowl, Arcee, a Purple and Red motorcycle, the police officer car have gathered.

“We can not allow our anger over the death of Cliffjumper to cloud our judgement to impair our judgement as of today, only we nine autobots remain on this earth we owe it to ourselves to and the memory of Cybertron to Any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor to humankind and we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive.” said Optimus. 

“Arcee are you going to be okay” asked the Purple and Red motorcycle

“I am going to be fine Chromia No if you don’t mind I’ll think I’ll get back to protecting humankind.” said Arcee as she proceeds to transform back into her vehicle form and drives off at high speed. 

“Optimus Help humans will only lead to more tragedy.” said Ratchet 

“Your opinion is noted, old friend.” said Optimus. 

16:30 Hours  
KO Burger  
Jasper, Nevada. 

Jack Darby leave KO Burger and is talking on his cellphone as he walks towards as one of the bike wing mirror moves to look at him as he looks over the motorcycle and gets on it when Barbara Gordon and Gwen Stacy walk onto the car park of KO Burger 

“It may take a few KO burger paycheck but you are going to be mine.” said the boy 

“Are you seriously talking to your motorcycle,” asked Gwen 

“It’s--IT’s mine, But, Uh, No, I am -- I am Talking to --” said the Boy. “I am talking to you, I am,” he added 

“Have to say that a nice Bike you got my name Barbara Gordon and this is my Best friend forever Gwen Stacy we both just moved here.” said Barbara ‘wait till you see my motorcycle that way cooler than this.’ she thought 

“Hey you nice to meet you, wait for Gordon and Stacy the new Captain and Deputy of the Jasper police force,” asked Jack.

“Yeah that us Cops daughter,” said Gwen as she got a busying sensation in her head and taps Barbara on her shoulder in a set-off morse code.

“We see you later Jack,” said Barbara 

Both Barbara and Gwen duck into an alley placing their bags on the floor and opening their school bags and starts to change into their alter ego of Ghost-Spider and Batgirl and putting their civilians' clothes into their school bag. 

“I think you broke my shoulder,” said Barbara as she finished putting on her Cowl 

“Can’t say my spider-sense was going off that would have tipped him that I am Ghost Spider. I think there something putting about that motorcycle Jack was on we should keep an eye on it just to make sure nothing is wrong with it,” said Gwen as she pulled down her Ghost-Spider mask covering her face. 

“Yeah when the motorcycle pulled in the bike ride was giving off a heartbeat but still hadn't fully trained with that let so I could be very wrong or mistaken.” said Batgirl.

Both girls hear Jack screaming as the motorcycle takes off with sat on it being followed by two muscle cars in hot pursuit of it 

“I think I need to get my eyes to check but BG is it me or did those muscle car not have drivers,” said Ghost-Spider 

“Yeah I think I’ll join you when you get your eyes checked because I would call you crazy about that but you might be right about them not having a driver so shall we say Toyman or fishbowl head behind it,” asked Batgirl

“Ten Dollars it’s Mysterio,” said Ghost-Spider 

“Ten dollars say it’s Toyman,” said Batgirl as she removed a key fob from her utility belt and pressed the red button on it.after two minutes her Batcycle arrived at the scene 

“Think you can keep up SG.,” asked Batgirl as she started her engine and sped off in the direction that Jack on the motorcycle had fled with the two muscle cars in pursuit. With Ghost-Spider running up the side of the building and running in the same direction. 

Batgirl sees the motorcycle stop to let a terrified Jack off the bike and follows them down an alley as she looks behind the two muscle car split one following the now unmanned motorcycle the other following Jack down the alley she proceeds to follow the car following Jack aimed of motorcycle

“Hopefully the EMP cannon can display the vehicle systems long enough to get Jack to escape from Toyman,” said Batgirl 

“ I am Two about minutes behind. Can you hold long enough for me to swing and save the boy from Mysterio pawns,” said Ghost-Spider over her coms.

“The EMP ready to fire I'll pick them up then we find out what he’s done to get on Toyman or Mysterio bad side,” said Batgirl before she is overtaken by the unmanned motorcycle speed ahead of with cars continuing to chase after the motorcycle 

Ghost-Spider lands in the alley as Batgirl stops her bike next to her 

“Was that the same bike Jack was talking to at KO Burger and was it driving by itself,” asked Ghost-Spider

“Yeah serious what the hell that something beyond even Toyman or Mysterio I’m thinking Tinkerer so get and hold tight I am going to use the booster to try and catch up,” said Batgirl 

Ghost-Spider gets onto the motorcycle and holds onto batgirl and they speed after the motorcycle and speed using the booster system to catch up to the two muscle car who knows fire energy weapons at Jack and the motorcycle as 

Batgirl fired her EMP weapon that caused one of two muscle car to crash into each other and allowing them to overtake them as they are joined by a Yellow Camaro and Police Car dropped behind them start and started to shield them 

“Are Batgirl and Ghost-Spider or that Police Car and Yellow Camaro with you,” asked Jack

“No idea who’s are Ghost-Spider and Batgirl are but the other two are family.” said the motorcycle

They both see the road is closed ahead before jumping into the drainage canal with Batgirl and Ghost-Spider stopping the Batcycle and getting off and proceed to jump off as two robots are fighting a female robot two hero lands in the drainage canal 

“Batgirl and Spider-girl,” said Jack and the little boy next to him in unison 

“What are they doing here.” asked the Little boy

“Not what I was guessing something Toyman created but they look more advanced than that,” said Batgirl.

“Giant Robot that turns into car or car that change into giant robots,” said Jack as a female robot is blasted by two male robots as the yellow car jumps transforming into a robot and beats one of the robots to the floor before it stepped on something

“[Buzz]” said the yellow robot.

“That’s okay.” said the boy 

Before he is knockdown to the ground “leave him alone.” said the little boy which caused the robot to turn its focus to the hero and civilians 

“So what’s your strategy for giant transforming robots of death coming at us BG Jack get the little kid out of here now we’ll hold it off,” asked Ghost-Spider

“SG Batman never really trains you to tactical take giant robots of death more odd supervillain with take over and those who want to watch the world burn.” said Batgirl as she removes and throws a number of explosives Batarang from her utility belt that had very little effect on the jump behind Ghost-Spider who then proceeds to fire a number of web lines and proceed and pull him down slamming into the ground as Jack and the little boy escaped through a storm drain.

Ghost-Spider and Batgirl watch as a Police Car jumps down transforming into a female robot in midair and lands next to the first female and yellow Camaro as a green army jeep arrives and transforms into a Robot which causes the other two muscle robots to transform into vehicle forms and drive off at high speed.

“What took you so long.” asked Arcee as she turn to face her fellow Autobots soldiers 

“Traffic.” said Bulkhead

“Calling a tow Truck some careless person has left an illegally modified motorcycle on the freeway so I had it towed to the police impound lot.” said the female police car robot

“What do we do about them.” said the blue female robot looking at the where Batgirl and Ghost-Spider were but they have disappeared. 

“You must be seeing things Arcee.” said the female police car.

“Could have thought I saw a female dressed in A Bat costume on her costume and a Spider on their costume both were able to hand a Decepticon Strongarm,” Arcee said.

“We should inform Optimus about how we made contact with organics and some organics with powers,” said Strongarm.

One Hour later  
Batcave  
Below the Warehouse

Ghost-Spider is pacing around the cave while Batgirl is working on the Batcomputer as she tries to run the symbols of the robots that tried to kill them and the one that tried to protect them but keeps drawing a blank on it.

“Any luck trying to id them,” asked Ghost-Spider as she removed her mask 

“Tried all known League hostile aliens databases and have drawn a blank coming up with nothing so have tried to email the Lanterns Stewart, Jordan, Ryner, Cruz and Bas see what they know why trying to keep Batman out of the loop,” said Batgirl

“What about Gardner? Have you tried emailing him? Never mind I have an idea why you don’t want him to know your email address.” said Ghost-Spider 

“Hopefully they will be able to tell us what they know so I’ve also accessed the SWORD database but I am also drawing a blank trying to find those symbols and what they know and it’s the same as the League zero,” said Batgirl

“I’m guessing I don’t want to know how you access the SWORD database do I.,” asked Ghost-Spider

“No it gives you possible dyeability.,” said Batgirl.

“Figures, So how do you plan to get your Batcycle back from the police Impound lot without involving our parents,” asked Ghost-Spider.

“Remote control access to the Batcycle to bring it back here and Batman won’t know about it,” said Batgirl as Batman appeared on the Batcomputer as Ghost-Spider puts her mask on 

“You mean I won’t know how you lost your Batcycle or that you have encountered an unknown possible hostile alien threat and you are both rookies that are still learning your new found abilities without calling the League or Avengers for back up what were you both thinking,” demanded Batman.

“Batman we had to act to save Jackson Darby from what we believed to be at the time Toyman or Mysterio. How were we to know they were possible alien threats,” said Batgirl

“Tomorrow you and Gwen will report to the Cave for a mandatory train on dealing with possible alien threats with the Team failure will result in me locking your access to your Batcave for two months monitor duty pair of you,” said Batman and then the screen went blank as Ghost-Spider and Batgirl looked at each other. 

“Well that went well,” said Ghost-Spider

“Yeah if you call having to do Mandatory training with the team yeah oh joy just what I want to see my two timing ex of all things,” said Batgirll.

16:00 Hours  
15th September 2017  
Jasper Nevada High School 

When Barbara Gordon and Gwen Stacy leave the school they see Jack Darby talking with the little boy from the drainage canal from the day before who quickly gets into the yellow Camaro sitting the passenger seat and it drives off as walks off followed by motorcycle which is followed by an Japanese girl 

“Do you want to get involved again or stay out of it.” asked Barbara 

“I would say get involved but don’t we have to get to the Cave and head for training.” asked Gwen

“Yeah but.” said Barbara as she saw as a police pulls up and opens it rear doors as Barbara and Gwen head over to the police car

“Barbara Gordon and Gwen Stacy I’ve been instructed to bring the pair of you to our commanding officer Optimus Prime.” said Strongarm .

“How do we know we can trust you and we have somewhere to be of the utmost importance?” said Barbara.

“I could call you buy your alter ego if that would convince you Batgirl and Ghost-Spider.” said Strongarm

Two Hours later  
Omega One 

Strongarm, Arcee and Bumblebee arrived at the base and the Little boy gets out of Bumblebee, while Jack and the Asian get out of Arcee as Barbara Gordon and Gwen Stacy get out of Strongarm As the three vehicle transform into robot form as Ratchet comes over to them 

“I thought there were four of them.” asked Ratchet.

“What haven’t you heard humans multiple.” said Arcee as she walks off which is quickly followed by 

“I am Raf by the way.” said the little boy 

“I am Miko” said the Asian girl as she walks over to Bulkhead “who are you.” 

“Bulkhead.” said Bulkhead

“Are you a Car no wait a bet its a truck wait your a monster truck wait do you like heavily metal how much do you weigh have you ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?.” Asked Miko 

“So, If you guys are robots, who made you?,” asked Raf

“Scoff oh puh-lease why humans only think robots can be built, you aren’t the only intelligence in the cosmos.” said Ratchet.

“We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots.” said Optimus Prime

“Why are you here.” asked Jack

“We are here to protect your planet from the forces of the Decepticons.” said optimus Prime 

“The jokers that tried to kill us off last night the people that Ghost-Spider and Batgirl also help us protect you from.” said Arcee

“okay how where you able to find us we were able to track us in our civilians form.” asked Barbara 

“Wait Barbara Gordon and Gwen Stacy are Batgirl and Ghost-Spider that’s so cool wait what mutant powers do you have.” Miko asked 

“We were able to track your mutated DNA if the Decepticons consider the Superhero or supervillain community as possible allies of the Autobot then they will look for a way to eliminate them for their true goal.” Optimus said.

“Guess that’s going to be bad so why are they here?” Gwen asked 

“A Fair question Gwendolyn Stacy in part they are here because our planet became uninhabitable ravaged by centuries of civil war.” said Opimus 

“Why were you fighting a war.?” asked Raf.

“Foremost, over control of our world’s supply of energon the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobot and Decepticons alike, the combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought one whom I would consider a brother. But like with most thing in war, ideals can be corrupted and it was thus that Megatron lost his way.” said Optimus 

“I have to ask Optimus while you did seek the aid of the Guardians of Oa help you stop Megatron's rise to power.” asked Barbara.

“Oh please they won’t help to help the galaxy they created the Manhunters that nearly wiped out the galaxy.” said Ratchet 

“or them sealing Parallax away in uncharted space and not destroy as possible like most logical species would want.” Arcee said. 

“Them recruiting Sinestro to the green Lantern corp.” said Strongarm. 

“Recruiting that pompuss as Guy Gardner.” said Gwen 

“No helping Gwen okay points taken the guardians don’t also have a good track record sometimes.” said Barbara. 

“[Yawn] is any this going to be on a pop quiz.” asked Miko

“I am guessing Megatron wants to take over our world I take it.” asked Gwen 

“What does this have to do with us.” asked Jack.

“Megatron has not been seen nor heard for in some time. But if his return is imminent as i fear it could be catastrophic.” said Optimus Prime.

Bridge of the Nemesis 

Soundwave constantly playing a beeping sound over and over again as he walks towards Starscream

“Those Transmissions are emanating from deep space. I would hate to waste our energon reserve on a fool's quest unless you are absolutely certain.” said Starscream. To which Soundwave simply nodded his head which frustrated Starscream to no end.

“Fine then lock onto transmission coordinates and activate the space bridge.” ordered Starsream

Deep Space 

A hoop like device open and generating massive green portal and space flies out of the portal and transform into robot 

“My loyal Deceptions I have returned.” 

End of chapter 1.


	2. Darkness Rising Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything this story only the original characters that will appear in the story all other link to DC, Marvel or Transformers are owned by their copyright holders

Episode 2: Darkness Rising Part 2

Energon Mine

Unknown location

Starscream and Megatron are walking through the mine as a large number of Decepticons soldiers are working inside the mine to mine the Energon inside the mine

"Of the Energon deposits we have located while you were away, oh glorious lord Megatron this one is by far the most significant the drones have been mining without pause during your absence and would say myself we have amassed quite a stockpile," said Starscream

"Starscream now that I have returned I shall issue the commands around here," said Megatron

"I understand lord Megatron then, as your most humble servant shall I ready the Space bridge to bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your three years in space.

"My army will come but my time away has yielded a more intriguing means of Materializing them a solidified form of the matter our ancient texts refer to as the blood of chaos bringer Unicron," said Megatron as he reveals a purple shard similar to an Energon crystal.

"Unicron the Destroyer but it is said that his blood is the Antispark," said Starscream.

"Plucked from the cosmic shore gaze upon Dark Energon," said Megatron.

"Legend says that it holds the power to bring the dead back," said Starscream.

"Are you willing to make the Ultimate Sacrifice," asked Megatron.

"[Chuckles] That may not be necessary if I may lord Megatron?" said Starscream

As the lift brings descent to there and two vehicons bring the dead body of Cliffjumper and place it in front of both Megatron and Starscream.

"Consider it a "welcome home" present Lord Megatron," he added as a twisted grin appears at the sight of the Dead Autobot soldier.

"I'm impressed you have done something worthwhile in those Three years Starscream and eliminate an Autobot soldier. There may be some hope for you after all," said Megatron.

Omega One

Jack Darby, Gwen Stacy, Barbara Gordon, Raf and Miko are standing around with Optimus Prime, Strongarm, Chromia, Bulkhead, Arcee, Ratchet and Bumblebee.

"And Since you now know of our existence I fear that as of Last Night the Decepticons know of your," said Optimus.

"Got it if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911 can we go now?." inquired Jack.

"Are you insane?." asked Miko

"Jack has a point, Miko, this isn't our fight and we are all outmatched in this," said Barbara

"Are both Insane you're a freaking superhero Barbara you see amazing every day I am now living a dream here in "Bot" Swana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter that," Barbara said.

"Used to but I am currently losing my normal eyesight with it be slowly become more like that of a Bat so don't see things as I used to thanks to some asshole scientist trying to play god so if need I will knock your ass out and take home by force Miko and have been by Batman this is a game, Miko," said Barbara.

"Barbara is correct but under that, you remain under our watch at least until we can truly determine our enemies intentions," said Optimus

"Optimus with all due respect the human children will be in as much danger here as anywhere," said Ratchet

"Children," said Barbara, Gwen and Jack in unison

"They have no protective shell if they get underfoot they will go Squish," said Ratchet

"Then for the time being Ratchet. We must watch where we step," said Optimus

Just then the base is filled with a blind green and blurring alarm and Ratchet goes to the computer system

"What's that?" asked Jack

"[Buzzing]" said Bumblebee

"Proximity sensors someone's up on top of the base," said Raf.

"It's Agent Fowler," said Ratchet

"I thought we were the only humans that knew about you guys," asked Jack.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world as he tends to visit when there are issues. It may be best if the five off you don't meet him at this time," said Optimus

Jack and other hides with Gwen Stacy hanging upside from one of the catwalks on a web line while Barbara hangs upside down from the railing of the catwalk as Agent Fowler

"What do you call 7 Wrecks, 34 Fender benders, A 3 and a half-hour long traffic and of particular notes a large number of reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and model a numbers of reports of a black and yellow costume muscle best reports of Ghost-Spider and Batgirl chasing after said motorcycle of unknown make and model so I'm only going to ask this once Prime is there something you want to get off your chest," he asked

"We have the situation under control agent Fowler," said Optimus

"They are back aren't they," asked Agent Fowler

"If you are referring to the Decepticons then I believe they never left biding their while the Reach kept the heroes busy they know this planet is much too valuable to them to allow it to fall to anyone but Megatron," said Optimus.

"It's time to wake up the Pentagon, SHIELD and Argus," said Agent Fowler.

"Hear me Agent Fowler we are your best and possibly only defence against the Decepticon threat," said Optimus Prime

"Says you," said Agent Fowler.

"Hey, Fleshy, did anyone get splatted on that freeway." asked Bulkhead "Team Prime knows when to use Force" he added as grab a piece of equipment from Ratchet workbench and rips it from its station "and How much to use," he added as he proceeds to crush the device destroying it completely

"Bulkhead I need that," said Ratchet.

"Enough." said Opitums "Military or superhero involvement will only result in catastrophe perhaps you and your military leader can condone widespread humans casualties Agent Fowler I, however, cannot," he added

"Then please Prime do us both a favour and handle this under the radar I've already Luthor breathing down my next on what Unit E is protecting he already planning on crippling the Justice League it's only matter of time before he moves onto the Avengers or I will," said Agent Fowler

"Pretty Big Bearing for a human," said Bulkhead

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead as he should be," said Optimus Prime

"Just Bulkhead you have seen Batman bearing," said Barbara as she repelled down from the catwalk she was hiding as she is soon joined by Gwen jumping down as they are then joined by Jack, Miko and Raf.

Energon Mine

Megatron walks towards the dead body of Cliffjumper and stands over his chest and positions the Dark Energon shard

"Let us see if the power born of darkness can reignite the spark," Megatron said as he proceeds to stab the shard into the body of Cliffjumper. Shard begins to be absorbed into and starts to come back to life but as a mindless zombie and break from it restrains and attack and kill one of the Vehicons before violently attacking another vehicon and violently beating it

"That your plan bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us," asked Starscream

"That things is no longer an Autobot it's just a mindless beast it only instinct to destroy anything that in its path," said Megatron

Zombie Cliffjumper that proceeds to charge at Megatron who calm steps out and ejects a large blade and slice Cliffjumper in two it lower half of it body dropping to the lower level of the mine as it upper body clings to edge

"Rise the indestructible seed of my army, my ultimate weapon that no Autobot can stop," he said as he walked to the edge and looked at the still alive zombie Cliffjumper and kicked it off the edge to a lower level of the Energon mine. "Once I learn to control it."

At the same Omega One

Ratchet is at the monitors and notices Cliffjumper life signal come back and is struggling to locate

"Blasted earth tech so how Cliffjumper life signal just came back online," said Ratchet.

"Who Cliffjumper," asked Miko

"How is that possible?" asked Optimus.

"It's not a bug in the system, its chock full of them," said Ratchet.

"If there a chance Cliff still alive we should check it out we owe to him to bring him home," said Arcee

"Ratchet prepares sick Bay, we may need it," said Optimus Prime

"Hey what can we do," asked Miko.

"Expect for Miko, Raf and Jack. But I and Barbara can help you. I can warn you of any danger with my Spider-sense." said Gwen.

"I understand your willingness to help us Gwendolyn but I am sorry I can't allow you to put yourselves into danger on our behalf so I want you to remain here with Ratchet," said Optimus. As Ratchet opened a large green portal opened

"Aw," said Ratchet and Miko in unison.

"Autobot Transform and Roll Out," he said as he transforms into his vehicle form and drove through the portal is followed by Arcee, Chromia, Bulkhead, Strongarm and Bumblebee

"What just happened?" asked Jack

"I Transported them to the target location via the ground bridge," said Ratchet

"What's a ground Bridge?" asked Raf

"It's a scale down version of our more advanced Space bridge since we don't have access to the mains to produce or the Energon reserves need to operate the device for intergalactic travel," said Ratchet.

"Which means you're stuck here on this planet doesn't it," asked Barbara

"Yes with the likes of you yes so I created the ground bridge so we can enable travel from this base to anywhere on earth," said Ratchet

"Whoa does it work for humans?" asked Raf.

"Naturally," said Ratchet.

"You mean I could shoot over to Tokyo to visit my parents," asked Miko.

"Within moments Allow me to send you there immediately all five of you," said Ratchet

"Watch it Ratchet," said Miko

"Sure Miko I have a quick question: How do you plan to take on a 30ft tall Autobot because you have just as much chance as Batman taking down the Incredible Hulk?" said Barbara.

Elsewhere at the same time

Energon Mine,

The ground Bridge portal and Optimus and other exits the transform into their robot and start looking around the mine

"I can't believe it the Decepticons have an Energon mine this big under right our noises," said Chromia

"True by the looks of it the Decepticons have been tunnelling here for quite some time," said Optimus

The Autobot continue moving through the mine noticing several Decepticon soldier mining and putting the Energon crystals into boxes

"Let's find Cliffjumper," he said walking towards the centre of the mine as they are spotted by the Decepticon miners and start shooting the Autobot who in turn return fire on and some of the Autobots engage in fistfight taking down Several Decepticons

Omega One

Miko is looking at pieces of equipment as Ratchet looks at a computer screens

"What is this, Anyway," asked Miko

"Broken don't Touch it." said Ratchet as Miko goes to touch the piece of equipment "Don't touch that, Either," he said as Jack and Gwen joined Miko

"Is there anything in here we can touch.?" asked Jack as an error message come up on the screen as Ratchet just at the screen

I Have to ask Ratchet, ``Why are you guys using a human-computer system that is about 30 years passed its sell-by date?" asked Barbara

"It certainly isn't by choice it was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former military Silo I modify as I see fit," said Ratchet as more and more error messages filled the screen

[groans]

"I think I may be able to fix that," said Raf as he walks over to his laptop computer bag.

"You do know this is a complex technology, Don't you?" said Ratchet as Raf proceeded to connect his laptop to the system with a USB cable.

"Let me help you there Raf," said Barbara as she removed her PDA from her school bag and like Raf both started working to debug the system.

"I mean, it Isn't a child's toy," said Ratchet

"Now Try," said Raf

"That should help clear up some of the error messages you've been getting," said Barbara.

"Impressive both of you for," said Ratchet as all the error message cleared up return the system back to normal.

"Being Human you mean," asked Barbara.

"Or for being children," asked Raf.

Energon mine

The Autobots continue to fight their way through the Energon mine taking down the remain Decepticons soldiers and head into the next area of the Decepticon mine

"Maximum Overdrive," said Optimus as he transformed into vehicle form as did the other Autobots drive through the Vehicon in the area after running them in the current area they arrive in the central area of the mine large number of level with Decepticons working on them

"[Whistles] Quite an operation they have going here," said Bulkhead as the other Autobot looked at him as the Decepticons soldiers started firing with Chromia using a sniper rifle to take down a couple of the Decepticons soldiers as the other Autobots soldiers started to return fire killing several Decepticons soldiers in the process.

Megatron is looking a large shard of Dark Energon that currently being suspended in a large chamber

"The Blood of Unicron, How Might I fathom the depths of your mystery so that I may become worthy of wielding your Astonishing power?." he said as he continues

"Lord Megatron, Intruders have been detected in the mines," said Starscream over the PA system

"Optimus," said Megatron

"Indeed master Megatron," said Starscream.

"I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend ready the ship for departure," ordered Megatron

"What about the Energon I've mined? The Autobots will seize it," said Starscream.

"Then blow the mines!." said Megatron

Back in the Energon Mines

The Autobots continue to engage in a massives firefight with the Decepticons forces eventually Arcee can see Cliffjumper body on the third-floor mine

"I have visual Cliff location," said Arcee

"We'll cover you go!." order Optimus Prime as he and the other Autobots started to lay down suppressing fire as Arcee transform into vehicle form and dodge eventually made it to where Cliffjumper was but cut her path by two vehicons destroy the area Cliffjumper body was cause it to fall

"I've got you, partner, let's get you home," said Arcee as she proceeds to toward and manages to grab Cliffjumpers arm holding of his arm before he could to lower level of the mine at the same time continue energy blast starts to cause the mine to start to collapse around her she looks at Cliffjumper to see him snarling and grab her which cause her to lose her grip and she watches as Cliffjumper body lands at her fellow Autobot comrades

Laughter filler which caused the Autobots to look to the top level of the mine to see Starscream holding something in his left hand

"Prime I'd stick around but I'm squeamish," he said and armed the device and dropped it to the lower level and jump off and transforms into a fighter jet and flies off towards the surface a device lands in the lower level of the Energon mine

"The joints going to blow," said Bulkhead

"Autobot Transform and Rollout," said Optimus Prime and he and the other Autobot transformed into vehicle mode and drove through the mine as the device continues to count down eventually exploded which set of a chain of explosions throughout the mine

"Ratchet bridges us back to base, you're going to need the arrival coordinates now," he said. As the ground bridge portal opened up and the Autobots all drove through it eventually arrived back at the Autobot base Ratchet behind them.

"Whoa," said Jack, Miko, Raf, Gwen and Barbara in unison.

"Cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper," asked Ratchet

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with you guys next time?" Asked Miko

"Look," said Arcee

"H-Hey Miko Let's go see what the bots hide in their sock draw," said Jack.

"Seriously," asked Miko as she was dragged away from the Autobot by Jack and Barbara as Gwen and Raf followed in the direction Jack, Barbara and Miko had gone.

"Arcee what did you see," asked Optimus

"Not Cliff at least not anymore he was mutated butchered like something from twisted experiments Shockwave from the War but only worse," said Arcee she suddenly drops to her knees as she felt weak

"(Buzzes)" asked Bumblebee.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy that all," said Arcee.

"Robots who get dizzy," said Miko

"Robots with emotions," said Raf.

"Robots who can die," said Jack

"Robots that we need to be kept secret," said Barbara

"Robots that have more emotion than Batman," said Gwen

Ratchet continues to examine Arcee as the five humans look on in amazement

"Hm." said Ratchet eventually coming on Arcee hand which had glowing purple liquid on it "what is this stuff," he asked

"I don't know Cliff was covered in it and leaking it," said Arcee.

Ratchet proceed to use a scalpel and takes a sample of it "go take a decontamination bath now" he ordered as Arcee is helped to her feet by and escorted to another location in the base.

"O-Optimus I hate to bug you but I have no bars," said Jack

"Damn that goes double for me and my equipment made by Wayne Tech," said Barbara

"A Security precaution the silo wall are isolated to block all radio waves," said Optimus

"Well, if I don't call my mom like Now, I am going to be pretty sure she is going to call the cops will be out looking for me," said Jack

"Forget the cops, our dads will call everyone from Batman to the National Guard to search for me and Gwen," said Barbara.

"Have you broken any laws," asked Optimus

"Uh, Curfew It's after 10:00 pm." said Jack

"I better get home. Too or I'll be grounded for a year," said Raf

"A year that's lucky I'll be grounded until my grandkids are out of university," said Gwen

"Earth Custom I hadn't considered that but the issue of your safety remains Bulkhead you will accompany Miko home," said Optimus

"Awesome! My host parents will freak out," said Miko

"Remember me when we visit the League we need to do a background check see if Miko is related any metahumans, Heroes or Villains," said Barbara

"Agreed," said Gwen.

"And Maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form," said Optimus.

"Curbside duty got it," said Bulkhead.

"Aw," said Miko

"Chromia I want you to escort Gwen and Barbara to their homes," said Optimus

"Understood Optimus I won't let you down."

"Optimus It would be best if Chromia stayed with Gwen, considered legally considered blind So it wouldn't be good for me to be seen driving a motorcycle around town it may unwanted attention to her and besides I can easy contact Gwen if the Decepticons come for me as we live a couple of houses apart," said Barbara

"Understood Barbara but like with Miko Strongarm will provide covert surveillance in her vehicle form.

"As you wish Optimus," said Strongarm

"Bumblebee you'll watch over Raf and Ratchet," said Optimus

"Busy," said Ratchet.

"Arcee you'll accompany Jack," said Optimus

"Still dizzy," said Arcee

"You're fine, says your physician," said Ratchet.

Stacy Residence

Jasper, Nevada

Gwen Stacy ride Chromia into her garage and gets off the bike and looks around to see the garage empty as well as the driveway

"How close where you and Cliffjumper,?" asked Gwen

"We were just friends but do I think it's going to hit Arcee hard? She and Cliffjumper I think you could call you humans call it boyfriend and girlfriend," said Chromia.

"I can how that can really someone like I someone close to me Terry was their name and they were murder and I could do nothing to save them it was before I got my super power which caused me mutate into Man spider and along Barbara we were mind control to steal money, Jewels and other vaubles for the person that turns in the man-Spider and She-Bat we were eventually turn humans but retained most of our powers," said Gwen

"Powers," asked Chromia

"I have super strength with the ability to lift about from what my mentor told me 10 tons but could be more which also back with speed, stamina and agility, the ability to wall crawl on all surfaces, percogentive Spider-sense and accelerate healing." Gwen said.

"impressive why be a hero Gwendolyn?," asked Chromia

"You call me Gwen Chormia There are two reasons, one to honour the memory of Terry and two to make up for my actions while under mind control and live by a friend's motto that with Great Power must come Great Responsibility ," said Gwen.

"great motto but those weren't your actions Gwen you had no control of your actions," said Chromia

"I know tell that to the media the will victimice your even if you were not in control of your action and that you should be punished for your crimes no matter it worse if your mutant you're automatically labeled a criminal as soon your power surface even if you register with the Metahuman Response Division." said Gwen

Just a car pulls into the drive and a her father gets out of the vehicle and walks towards the garage and notice the motorcycle

"Gwen what are you doing with a motorcycle," asked George

"I was inspired by Babs. I would like you to see my first ever Spider-cycle as there are no large buildings web swing around. I need some other ways to get around town so me and Babs are going to upgrade with new tech tomorrow," said Gwen.

"Just make sure you obey the traffic laws and tell Barbara I send her Batcycle to her Batave, " said George.

"We will dad," said Gwen.

With Strongarm and Barbara Gordon

Barbara is sitting in the back of Strongarm looking at her cellphone and looking over a number text that is different from each member of The Team and proceeds to reply to them and then proceeds to delete them one after the other as slowly reach her house.

"Are you okay, Miss Barbara Gordon? You seem a bit distant," asked Strongarm.

"You can call me Babs Strongarm yeah just frustrated that you miss League training and everybody jumps down my throat every five minutes to check up on you, and when you do show you are stuck on the side watching your teammate are training," said Barbara.

"They are concerned for your wellbeing; they had no idea where you went," Strongarm said.

"It's not like I could tell them I was with a team of Autobot in their base of operations was watching over their base while the world's best-kept secret was deal with a zombie teammate," said Barbara

"True Babs, okay what's a zombie," said Strongarm.

"Zombies are undead mindless creatures that can only be stopped by anything unless you kill by destroying the brain or set them alight I'll show some classic horror movie next time we head to the base," said Barbara.

"Thanks, Babs," said Strongarm.

"If you don't mind me asking you something Strongarm,?" asked Barbara

"Sure ask away Babs," said Strongarm

"do you have someone special back on Cybertron," asked Barbara

"I am actually from Caminus a member of their police before the war came to the planet and yes I did have someone special once before it became a testing site for one of Deception bioweapon specialist Oilslick to use for the most twisted experiment he could come up with the Cosmic rust virus slaughtered million Caminus, I and my partner and few other Caminus S.W.A.T tried to help evacuate the planet but the Decepticon forces would shoot down any escape shuttles that didn't bare Decepticon marking out of the Sky eventually my partner eventually used a stolen shuttle filled with Energon and proceed to ram down killing herself and the Decepticon on the lead blockade ship sacrificing herself to allow her fellow Caminus to escape the planet and scatter and mourned her death and joined the Autobots to fight the Decepticon threat," said Strongarm.

"I am sorry for your lost Strongarm, Do you miss her," asked Barbara

"Thank you Every cycle of Kilocycle it gets easy knowing when I will see her again when I join well of Allspark," said Strongarm "have you ever losed someone you loved," she asked

"Yeah my mum and brother they where murdered by a criminal called the Joker, He was trying to that only one bad day can turn you insane I had gone to New York City to look for Gwen who had gone which lead me to become She-Bat a story for another time. Anyway Joker broke into dad apartment shooting dead my little Brother Jimmy before murdering my mum and kidnapping to torture him but he prove the Joker wrong," said Barbara.

"Any you believe if you were there you mum and Little brother would still be alive," said Strongarm.

"yeah I do but deep down I know I couldn't off stopped him he would off killed me as well," said Barbara.

just they stopped outside her and her fathers home and she proceeds to get out of the back off the police car and closes the door behind her

"See you in the morning Strongarm," she said.

"see you in the morning Babs have a good night sleep." said Strongarm.

"I will Strongarm, I will." said Barbara.

Elsewhere at the same time.

Darby Residence, Jasper, Nevada

Jack Darby riding Arcee pulls into his garage and proceeds to get off the Arcee and Jack moves in front of Arcee

"Arcee I Just wanted to say I am sorry for your loss," he said.

"What could you possibly know about loss?." demanded Arcee.

"What you think you're the only one with problems," said Jack

"I'm not sure girl troubles count," said Arcee transforming into robot form and kneeling to face Jack

"[Scoffs] well I-I am pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you," said Jack

Just then a vehicle starts to pull into the driveway which caused Arcee to face the vehicle with her weapons drawn

"Cons," asked Arcee

"No Mum," said Jack running to the car which comes to a stopped a nurse June Darby get out of the vehicle

"Don't freak out I can explain," said Jack.

"Can you Jackson Darby we've talked about this," said June as she stands in front of Arcee who has turned back into her vehicle form

"Yeah I know," said Jack

"You don't know I worry about you enough when you're not here so now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle?" asked June

"I' am sixteen I can't be riding my 10-speed forever," said Jack

"How did you even afford something like this?" asked June

"Un It's used It's abused and needs a ton of repairs but the point is I may have been a kid when I bought this." Jack said as he looks at the dust cover motorcycle helmet "But I'm not anymore you always tell me to make responsible choices well I choose her. And I assure you, mum, I'll be responsible I promise." he said

"Her I didn't think you'd be bringing girls home just yet," said June

"I like to think she brought me home," said Jack

"Well, I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear your helmet every single time you ride you will take me for a spin every once in a while," said June and proceed to enter the house

"We'll see she's kind of temperamental," said Jack as he turns the lights off for the garage and proceeds to enter the house as the garage door closes behind leaving Arcee alone in the garage.

07:00 am

Saturday Morning

Darby Residence, Jasper Nevada

Jack quickly get up when he hears Arcee revving her engine and quickly opens the door to the garage door

"Shh are you crazy Arcee you'll wake my mom up," said Jack

"Grab your helmet it's go time," said Arcee

"It's Saturday morning," said Jack

"You can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee," said Arcee

"Cartoons I' am sixteen," said Jack

"And Leave a note for your mom she worries about you," said Arcee

Nemesis weapons hold

Starscream is standing on the bridge with Soundwave and Megatron who continues to examine the dark Energon shard.

"I don't think you need to worry further about the Autobots Interference lord Megatron not with Optimus gone," Starscream said.

"And what evidence do you possess to back up those facts, Starscream," asked Megatron

"I personnel destroyed the mine as you so order lord Megatron," said Starscream

"Optimus is not destroyed so easily, we have millennia worth of battles behind us to prove it," said Megatron.

"Maybe you should take a break, my lord. I worry that too much contact with the Dark Energon might allow it's properties to adversely affect you," said Starscream.

"Or perhaps, Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact enough," said Megatron and proceeded to rip a shard off the dark Energon crystal and bring it to close towards his spark chamber.

"Wait, Lord Megatron No not your spark chamber! You do not know what it will do to you," screamed Starscream as Megatron proceeds to ram the Dark Energon shard into his spark chamber and he starts to groan with pain as he consumed with the effects of Dark Energon.

Omega One.

Ratchet continues to examine the purple liquid he had recovered from Arcee following her encounter with the creature that Cliffjumper had become

"The base elements of this goo are like nothing I've ever encountered before it must be extremely concentrated to have affected Arcee so rapidly unfortunately complete results are slow-coming." Ratchet said as he removed the sample from the machine on a slide.

But unknowing drops a sample of it and it lands on the piece of equipment that had been destroyed earlier by Bulkhead.

"Thank you very much, Bulkhead," he said as he walked off, not noticing the piece of equipment being turned to one-eyed spider-like creature and scurrying off somewhere.

End of chapter 2

Please leave on the pairing you like to see in the story and questions will hopefull be answered in the following chapters


End file.
